The present invention relates generally to a connector for an enteral fluid delivery set, and more particularly, to such a connector having an air passage extending through an integrally formed spike.
In an enteral fluid delivery set for a patient, there is a need to provide a connector that will effect a quick connection of a fluid delivery set to a prefilled, foil-sealed container containing enteral nutritional fluid. In such systems, the connector is preferably in the form of a cap, which replaces the shipping cap on the prefilled container. Either the cap or the enteral fluid delivery set includes a spiking member for perforating the foil seal on the container. The cap has a liquid passage to fluidly connect the container and a feeding tube of the delivery set and an air passage to introduce air into the container as fluid flows from the container. A filter is placed in the air passage to inhibit microbes from passing into the container.
In one type of a conventional connector, the liquid passage is formed through the spiking member. This arrangement simplifies the setup procedure; however, sometimes portions of the punctured seal may become lodged in the liquid passage when the spike perforates the seal or the seal may fold upward into the passage and inhibit the flow of liquid.
In another type of conventional connector, the air passage does not extend into the interior of the connector, and during use, the entrance of the air passage is adjacent the seal. Some prior spike arrangements do not provide a sufficiently large opening through the foil seal, and the seal may become lodged in the air passage, possibly causing the feed container to implode.